.Execute. (canção)
".Execute." (em português, ".Executar.") é a canção-intro do álbum All Hope Is Gone. Significado da canção "'.Execute.' veio cerca de 10 anos atrás. Eu estava na casa de Clown e ele puxou esse discurso (do ex-vice-presidente EUA) Spiro Agnew dado em 1970. E quando quando começamos a colocar este álbum juntos, percebemos que era isso o que queríamos usar como uma introdução. Então eu peguei e o melhorei. Eu mostrei para Clown e ele ficou como: 'isso é legal, mas não seria melhor se você pegasse e fizesse o seu próprio versão disso?' Então eu fiz!" - Corey Taylor sobre a canção. Letra Original It appears that we have reached the Edge, that zenith where stimuli and comatose collide. Forty years ago, THE MAN proclaimed the Age of the Gross to be upon us, and even though THE MAN was destroying our heritage and insulting our intelligence, that era has become very real. We labor for pleasure and abhor the guilt of pressure. My generation will go down as the architects of contemporary disgust. Some have fought and died. Others have allowed the strong to be butchered for a price they themselves don't care about and will never understand. I myself am beleaguered by the selfish face of a kind of man that is NOT MANKIND. Distrust in information. Fundamentalism of opinion. Catastrophic boredom, and a fanatical devotion to that which DOES NOT MATTER. Where is your glory now, people? Where are your gods and politicians? Where is your shame and salvation? You Rage For No Reason Because You Have No Reason. WHAT HAVE YOU EVER FOUGHT FOR? WHAT HAVE YOU EVER BLED FOR? THE FACE OF THE EARTH IS SCARRED WITH THE WALKING DEAD. THE AGE OF THE GROSS IS A LIVING VIRUS. THIS IS THE FUTURE YOU HAVE CREATED. THIS IS THE WORLD YOU HAVE SET ABLAZE. ALL YOUR LIES ARE COMING TRUE. ALL FREEDOM IS LOST. ALL HOPE IS GONE. Tradução Parece que chegamos ao ápice, aquele zênite onde estímulos e comatosos colidem. Quarenta anos atrás, o homem proclamou a Era da Brutalidade sobre nós, e nem mesmo parou para pensar que O Homem estava destruindo a nossa herança e insultando nossa inteligência, e aquela era tornou-se muito real. Nós trabalhamos por prazer e abominamos a culpa da pressão. Minha geração sucumbirá como os arquitetos do nojo contemporâneo. Alguns lutaram e morreram. Outros permitiram o forte de ser massacrado por um preço que eles próprios não se preocupam e nunca vão entender. Eu mesmo sou assediado pela face egoísta de um tipo de homem que não é humano Desconfiança na informação. Fundamentalismo de opinião. Tédio catastrófico, e uma devoção fanática por aquilo que não importa. Onde está a sua glória, agora, povo? Onde estão os seus deuses e políticos? Onde está a sua vergonha e a salvação? Você reage por nenhuma razão porque você não tem nenhuma razão. Pelo que você sempre lutou? Pelo que você sempre sangrou? A face da Terra está assustada com os mortos vivos. A Era da Desgraça é um vírus existente. Este é o futuro que vocês criaram. Este é o mundo que vocês incendiaram. Todas as suas mentiras estão virando verdades. Toda a liberdade está perdida. Toda esperança se foi. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções-intro Categoria:All Hope Is Gone